


of promises unbroken

by castellowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellowrites/pseuds/castellowrites
Summary: Eruri drabbles/ficlets from my tumblr  @eruriholic





	1. things lost in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anon:** Imagine Levi comes into Erwin's room, looking around and find none but seeing a flashback of them in a silent night being together once.

He’s not exactly searching, but he’s always finding things - an afterimage sitting and signing papers on a desk, a name spoken in either scrutiny or awe, memories lost in time replaying themselves in random places that hold no particular historical relevance.

There’s always something – no, there’s always _someone_.  
  
Someone who’s never an unwelcome presence, never an absent thought from his mind.  
  
Here in Erwin’s old room, where Levi was allowed to be selfish on more than one occasion, where he was spoiled and worshiped and maimed until he was a helpless moaning mess who craved nothing but Erwin’s touch, here where the warmth of their interlocked bodies once marked the sheets–

Here, Levi remembers.


	2. his vow fulfilled

So, the end of the line.

  
He’d known it all along that such a moment would eventually come to pass; such was the nature of time to run its course and finally bring them  _here_. Among the charred remains of both buildings and trees and the evaporating bodies of the corpses of fallen titans, Levi lay down, his eyes facing the sky.

  
He was not sure who else was still alive. All he knew was that when it happened, a feeling of clarity and calm engulfed him, like being taken up in his mother’s arms as a baby, and he knew–  _it was over_.

  
His vow fulfilled, his own death approaching.

  
The end of the line, at last.

  
He felt no fear, no anger, no frustration– just somewhat tired, and relieved.

  
Without preamble, his body seized and convulsed, blood spurting like a small geyser from his mouth as he coughed, the smoke irritating his eyes and filling his lungs. Absently, he willed a hand to wipe the muck from his face, then stopped– just when did he lose and entire arm? Come to think of it, didn’t he lose a leg as well?

  
He could feel the life ebb away from him, blood pouring incessantly and darkening the dirt all around him. Was he going to die alone like this, unseen? At least he had a view of the sky, or the sky had a view of him dying pitifully slowly under it – but then he figured it didn’t matter when he couldn’t even see it anymore, anyway. All he could do was feel, and hear.

  
Soon, his entire being would be extinguished, existing only in memory. How he would be remembered, he couldn’t care less.

  
Then, a voice, as if coming from all around him.

  
_Levi._

  
He did not hear the voice so much as feel it. It felt warm and welcoming and gentle, laced with happiness and sadness and longing all at once. It felt familiar; it felt like home.

  
_Levi_ , again it said.  _Come to me._

  
_Where else would I go?_  Levi thought, smiled despite his sorry state.  _I’m kind of fucking broken here._

  
He felt a weightless presence all around him. Something warm was on his face. His own tears? Or was it something else?

  
_It’s okay. We can go home now._

  
Levi blinked. He’s seeing a pair of deep wonderful blue eyes, a radiant smile, and the most ridiculously thick set of eyebrows he has ever seen.

  
_Finally, huh_ , Levi thought, wondering if Erwin could hear him.  _Sorry to have made you wait. I’m here now._

  
And Humanity’s Strongest breathed his last, and departed from this world, not entirely alone.

 


	3. i wonder why

Levi barges into the office, broom and rug in hand, an arsenal of cleaning supplies packed in the utility belt around his waist. He’s been doing it every day for a whole month, and Erwin just can’t help himself from reading too much into the situation.

“Levi,” he starts, a smile playing on his lips. “I wonder why you come in here a lot.”

Levi doesn’t look down from where he’s dusting the shelf on a ladder.

“Erwin,” he says, his tone flat like his eyebrows. “I wonder why your shithole of an office is a healthy breeding ground for dirt and bacteria.”


	4. undercover boss snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ post](http://www.eruriholic.tumblr.com/post/156994670532/okay-but-imagine-erwin-in-an-episode-of): okay, but imagine erwin in an episode of undercover boss, except everyone knows it’s him and is pretending not to know. only levi is fooled by his disguise and he spends the day looking for the commander / sulking bc where teh fucc is erwin
> 
> [ erwinisbi](http://www.erwinisbi.tumblr.com): And Erwin is super obvious but Levi is just so oblivious so then sulking Levi ends up telling the “new co-worker” his feelings for Erwin and Erwin, who has been as equally as oblivious to Levi’s feelings, is just “:o”

“Where the hell is that man?” Levi mutters as he angrily polishes the windows. The garrison has never been this spotless, not until the captain went on a cleaning rampage since Erwin’s sudden disappearance this morning. Everyone knows no to touch him, nor let Hanji near within a 10-mile radius, unless they want to be sent to the stables to clean out the horse dung.

“I swear, if Erwin’s slacking off or getting constipated somewhere... or if he went on a diplomatic trip without so much as informing me, I’ll--”

“You’ll do what, Levi?”

Levi spins around to face the source of the voice, his fingers rigid and poised to attack the sudden disturbance. He’s met with a steaming cup of tea instead of an idiot cadet, and he catches himself before he could swing the porcelain out of drinking reach.

“I mean, _Captain_ Levi,” the voice corrects itself. “Chamomile?”

Levi eyes the man before him suspiciously - tall and well-built, with wild blonde hair and an undercut, sporting a hipster hat and glasses, has a mustache that loses ungraciously to Mike’s, wears a blue flannel top - probably not from around here, and most likely new to the garrison, judging from his irreligious observance of the dress code. Didn’t this guy get the memo about everyone wearing only a variation of one type of clothing like everyone in _The Maze Runner_?

His only saving point is the cup of tea, painting the air with a sweet and smoky scent. Levi takes it.

“Thanks,” he grunts.

“No problem,” the new guy says, a little too nicely for a stranger. This is definitely someone who’s an easy target in the streets. “You usually have tea at around this time, so I took it upon myself to prepare some for you.”

Definitely too nice. This is definitely someone that fathers would want for their daughters.

“Tch, kissing ass won’t grant you any real favors, cadet,” Levi says, his tone as cold as Erwin’s jokes.”You got a name?”

“Er-- I mean, er, as in I, I stuttered,” the man says, squaring his shoulders. A full five seconds of silently blinking passes by before he answers. “My name is Winner Myths.”

“... Okay,” Levi archs an eyebrow and continues to sip his tea.

“You were talking about the Commander just now.”

“How observant of you.”

“What’s he like? Does he make your work around here any easier?”

Levi’s initial reaction is to heave a sigh. “He would, if he’ll just crawl out of the rat’s ass he’s hiding inside of and relieve me of this headache.”

The man almost imperceivably caves in on himself. Had Levi’s eyes not been trained in the dark underground, he would have not caught the way the man’s shoulders just sagged.

“You must dislike him,” he says in a way Levi reads as feeling defeated.

Suddenly, he feels a stab of guilt in his gut - who even knows, what if Erwin isn’t here because he’s on a therapeutic journey looking at every basement in the city? Or suffering while sipping wine in a royal house party? Or catching up with Nile in a dingy pub?

He looks contemplatively out the window like a wife waiting for the husband’s return from the war.

“I don’t think I can dislike him, even if I wanted to,” he says, a little softly and sans brashness. Then, a bit more quietly, as if whispering a secret: “I just worry about that man too much.”

As soon as the words leave his lips, he automatically feels embarrassment poking at his ribs and painting his cheeks a shade of pink. It’s normal to worry about your comrades, but what surprises him is how much he means the words ‘ _too much_ ’, and the realization of how he has separated Erwin from the rest somehow.

There’s no follow-up response and the silence only accelerates the awkwardness seeping into his bones. Levi finally looks up from his dramatic stance and discovers that “Winner Myths” has lost the function to speak nor move.

“Winner?” Levi says, and pokes a bicep with a nearby broom. Unexpectedly, half of the mustache detaches from his skin and remains oddly folded inward.


End file.
